Red Lightning
by AbnormallyWeirdPerson
Summary: You were outside in the middle of a thunderstorm. Too bad nobody seemed to notice. [oneshot] [no pairings]


this story is a first for me for two reasons. 1) its written in second-person! not first or third... this is new 2) its also in present tense! almost everything i write is in past tense:D

anyway, i wrote this on a whim of an awesome thunderstorm occuring outside and my fingers _itched_ to write something, so i came up with this :)

* * *

You are in a field. What the crop is, you're not sure. You asked someone, but you've forgotten. Maybe it was alfalfa? You cannot recall.

It is a cloudy, summer night—a dark night. An inky, pitch black _darkness_. It is a stormy night.

The clouds rumble in the distance, but the storm is moving closer—you can feel it. Electricity lightens the sky for one brief moment before ensnaring the world once again in a black shroud. Occasionally spidery bolts leap across the atmosphere with thunder close on its heels.

Around you lay miles of growing produce—all of it a deep green and damp from the approaching storm. To your right is a line of trees serving as windbreakers to protect the plants.

You suppose the farmer would not be happy to find you here, standing out in the middle of his field in the middle night while a thunderstorm is making its way towards you. Or maybe he wouldn't care since it would be _your_ fault for being stupid enough to stand in the middle of a field while a thunderstorm comes ever closer.

But maybe, for you, "stupid" isn't the right word. No, "reckless" would be much more appropriate.

Fireflies twinkle all around you. You can see them—glittering in the night against the dark backdrop. Their presence soothes you. Something about the way they light on and off—as if they can't decide. Like humans, they're not sure if they want to be a part of the light or darkness. If possible, they'd prefer the middle road.

But you are jolted out of your musings as a droplet stings your arm and runs down it, creating its own path on the caramel-colored terrain. It is gentle at first, the rain, like a cool sprinkle.

Soon, however, the rain falls harder and harder. Eventually, even your resilient cocoa locks are pounded out of their usual spikes. They droop to the sides of your head.

But you don't care. You haven't cared for much of anything as of late. Why should you?

Your friends—all of them—are gone . . .

Riku was never found after being locked in Kingdom Hearts. Donald and Goofy had returned to Disney Castle with King Mickey who said he'd been separated from Riku in the Realm of Darkness. And Kairi . . . she'd been destroyed along with the rest of Destiny Islands.

You just hadn't been able to save the world soon enough. And now everything in your life was falling away—even yourself.

Life is lonely. Life is miserable. Life right now is worse than death. And for you, that says something. Hell, that says a lot of somethings.

You are not sure, but you think tears might be slipping away from your open brilliant blue orbs and mixing in the rain. Everything is so lonely, so sorrowful, so goddamn _awful_!

What did you do to deserve this? You saved worlds! You saved lives! Admittedly, you hadn't shared your yellow truck with Tidus when you were younger, but surely that _one little_ thing didn't take away several _years_ of hard work as a _hero_!

Yeah, you might never be as big and strong as Hercules, but you'd done just as much work—if not more!

So why . . . why . . . Why in hell was this happening to _you_ . . . ?

The storm is right overhead now.

You know it is as you slowly lift your keyblade straight into the air . . .

And everything goes white with a _BOOM_.

-

Maybe someone heard something off in the distance. Maybe someone just so happened to be driving by in the middle of the night through the violent storm. Maybe someone randomly gazed in that certain direction to catch a magnificent bolt of lightning streak down from the heavens.

Maybe someone noticed that the lightning was red.

* * *

as always, let me know what you think. i don't usually consider myself all that good at angst (cuz i almost always have to have someone say something that makes the whole situation funny -.-;;) but i like this one.

so um... review? ...please?


End file.
